7 Noches
by chibi-seras
Summary: A.U Unas cortas vacaciones de invierno en la casa vacacional de Len, disfrutar del aire fresco, dievrtirse, lo normal. Pero extraños y violentos sucesos impedirán que los jóvenes puedan pasar unas semanas tranquilas... HHxL ; YxA ; HxL. Nuevo Capítulo!
1. Primera Noche: Ira

**Bueno, este fic de terror lo comencé hará un par de semanas ya, tengo que ir trabajando en la segunda noche, pero, por ahora subí el primer capítulo como piloto, a ver que tanto agradaba nn**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei uu**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ PENSADO COMO UN YAOI, HOMOFÓBICOS ABSTENERSE.**

**Bueno, sin más lean nn**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**7 NOCHES**

**Primera Noche: Ira**

La lluvia caía intensamente por la zona¿quién había dicho que ir de vacaciones en invierno era buena idea? todavía la 4x4 seguía avanzando hasta una lujosa mansión que quedaba sobre una colina, las cromadas llantas de la camioneta ahora se veían cubiertas de lodo y la pintura rojo metalizado de esta era opacada por las manchas de barro que se quitaban las ruedas, su conductor, estaba totalmente enojado de que su nuevo "juguete" se estropeara de tal forma, realmente amaba esa camioneta y , aunque no había necesitado ahorrar dinero para comprarla, la apreciaba mucho. Algo más inaudito que las manchas de barro en su preciada 4x4 era que tenía que prestar la lujosa casa que le había regalado su padre para sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, a sus queridísimos amigos, cuales 4 de ellos en estos momentos viajaban en su hermosa camioneta, estos eran Horo Horo, Anna, Yoh, Hao y Lyzerg, sus amigos apenas se habían enterado que el Tao tenía una casa de vacaciones lo invadieron de peticiones para ir...en realidad no fue así, el se hubiera negado de no ser porque cierta rubia lo amenazó de sobremanera para que los llevase, así que tuvo que acceder "gustoso", poniéndose a pensar un poco la situación de aquella casa. Todavía no entendía porque se la había regalado a él, pudiendo construir otro hotel más...seguramente la zona no era muy buena...o la casa tenía algún que otro problema.

- Tonterías.- bufó finalmente el ojidorado riéndose de sus propias palabras.

- Len...estás bien? Te estás riendo de nada.- Un peliazul que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto miraba como el Tao se reía de si mismo con una gran expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

- Porque no iba a estar bien?.- contesto de manera violenta.

- Calma Len, con esa actitud no llegaremos a llevarnos bien ni dos días.- el ultimo en hablar había sido un chico de cabello castaño el cual intentaba mantener el control sobre las peleas constantes que se sucedían entre el usui y el chino.

- Quién te pidió opinión Yoh?.- bufó el Tao de mala manera, los tratos con el morocho siempre eran así, exteriormente, todo humano valía un pepino para el Tao.

- Déjalos Yoh, que se maten.- la rubia que había mantenido la mente dispersa en la revista que estaba leyendo interrumpió su sagrada lectura para decir esas palabras que por más envenenadas que fueran, en cierta forma, tenían razón.

- Perdón Annita.- se excuso el castaño sentándose tranquilamente al lado de la rubia, ignorando olímpicamente el maltrato de Len, pues estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

Quince minutos pasados de ese evento, cierto peliazul, el cual quería llegar ya mismo a la mansión, no tuvo mejor idea que preguntar sin parar cuanto faltaba.

- Len...oye Len...Len...Len...Len.- el peliazul llamaba en vano al conductor el cual poseía una nueva vena que nacía en su cien latiéndole con fuerza.- Leeeeeeeeeeen...- volvió a llamar, sin respuesta alguna, fue entonces que tomó aire y comenzó.- lenlenlenlenlenlenlenlenlenlenlenlen...- hasta que el chino perdió sus estribos

- QUÉ MIERDA QUERÉS?.- contesto perdiendo la paciencia y casi desviándose del camino, de no ser porque freno justo a tiempo.- QUÉ?

- Fa-Falta Mu-mucho??.- preguntó el peliazul un poco asustado por la reacción del de cabellos violetas.

- NO!.- dicho ese grito volvió a concentrarse en seguir conduciendo sin percatarse que en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, las cuatro personas que viajaban con ellos se pegaron un susto de muerte al escuchar el grito del Tao.

Un rato más tarde los jóvenes habían llegado a la tenebrosa mansión que se erguía sobre la colina, un rayo surcó el cielo tormentoso, alumbrando el lugar.

- Llegamos.- anunció Len al resto. Cada uno saco sus bolsos y fueron corriendo a la casa para no mojarse.- Ya saben cuales son sus habitaciones, acomódense.- terminó por decir el chino de mala gana.- por cierto, yo no cocino.

- yo tampoco.- contesto el peliazul, seguido de Anna, seguida de Lyzerg y Hao, por ende las miradas se posaron en el chico de cabello castaño corto

- y porque yo??.- pregunto Yoh deprimido haciendo un puchero.

- Porque eres un inútil.- contesto la rubia.- voy a preparar nuestra habitación, tú cocina.- se llevó las maletas de Yoh y las suyas, el resto hizo lo mismo dejando al pobre Yoh, solo.

- A mí, siempre a mí.- contestaba el castaño con tristeza prácticamente desplomado en el suelo llorando. De repente alzó la vista , todo a su alrededor era negro y su cuerpo era lo único luminoso, sintió como un extraño sentimiento lo invadía y lo hacía sentir como un imbécil, un idiota por dejarse aplastar por sus supuestos amigos y su prometida, aunque el intentaba contrarrestar esa horrenda sensación una voz se escuchó en su cabeza provocándole mucho dolor.

- Es una lástima, que a uno siempre le pasen ese tipo de cosas no compañero?.- esa voz había retumbado en la cabeza de Yoh, el cual atinó a levantarse de golpe, sosteniéndose la sien como si fuera un lunático-...quién...quién dijo eso??

- Soy la voz dentro de tu cabeza, Yoh.- contesto una voz profunda que hacía eco.- Siempre veo, como tu prometida te trata mal, tu hermano no te defiende y tus supuestos amigos tampoco lo hacen, acaso no te da ira?

-Ira?.- responde Yoh, con sus ojos desorbitados, intentaba controlar aquello que le desbordaba del pecho, pero era inevitable imaginárselo, la furia contenida que el no sabía que poseía lo hacía ver cosas horrendas, violando y golpeando a Anna, descuartizando a Hao, colgando a todo el resto d sus amigos, mientras lentamente los acuchillaba sin piedad para luego lamer la sangre de la cuchilla afilada con la que les había dado muerte...un segundo intento controlarse y volver en sí, pero el sentimiento a cada segundo se volvía peor, hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerse.- si, me da mucha, MUCHA. ira.-

- No te gustaría darle una lección a ellos??.

- Si, eso sería divertido.- contesta Yoh, con su mirada en blanco.- Voy a preparar la cena.- sonrió maléficamente y se dirigió a la cocina, allí comenzó los preparativos para la cena que les sería servida a sus supuestos amigos y a su querida prometida, la verdad nunca había sentido tanta cólera, pero ese enojo no tenía sentido, realmente no podía catalogarse como enojo, sin embargo en esos momentos la ira lo dominaba y quería reírse una vez, reírse tan fuerte de aquellos que siempre lo trataban mal, cocinaba poco a poco, su mirada se perdía mientras cortaba la carne, veía a Anna en un pequeño trozó de carne lo cual hizo aumentar la cantidad de cuchillazos a la misma mientras la sangre salpicaba todo a su alrededor, una gota cayó en su labio, el joven la lamió sin asco alguno. Otro pedazo más de carne, veía a Hao, lo cortaba con ferocidad susurrando y riendo, llego a las verduras, su risa maléfica se intensificaba con cada corte, veía a Horo, a Len a Lyzerg a Manta a todos sus amigos siendo cortados por aquel afilado y platinado machete el cual se movía tan maestrosamente en la mano de Yoh que parecía encantado. Luego de que cocinó todo agarró el ingrediente final, unas pastillas que había en el botiquín de medicinas, las picó rápidamente y las puso como cual diente de ajo sazona la comida hasta que finalmente logró acabar, puso la mesa y lleno todos los platos de comida, mientras reía.- LA CENA ESTÁ SERVIDA.

Todos bajaron a comer y vieron toda la comida que había hecho Yoh, realmente estaban fascinados

- Waw Yoh, cuanta comida, se ve genial!!

- Gracias Horo.- contestó amablemente con una sonrisa.

la primera en dar un bocado fue Anna la cual escupió automáticamente la comida.- Yoh...que demonios me diste?.- la joven tosía y tenía repetidas arcadas.

la risa de Yoh se había incrementado

El segundo en caer fue Len Tao.- YOH MALDITA SEA.- escupió toda la comida que tenía en su boca bebiéndose litros de agua para poder quitar el sabor envenenado de los alimentos

Yoh que demonios hiciste.- dijeron al unísono Hao y Horo, repitiendo lo de Anna y Len, el único que todavía no había probado nada era Lyzerg y con más razón, no lo haría

uno a uno fue cayendo bajo los efectos de aquella comida.- Les gusta?.- dijo el joven Yoh sonriente blandiendo una pequeña hacha en su mano.- las hice especialmente para ustedes...el sabor de esa comida es el sabor que ustedes dejan en mi.-Rápidamente, comenzaron a sentir sus músculos adormilados, sentían que no podían moverse. Yoh reía psicóticamente, su voz, era más grave y su mirada estaba completamente en blanco, a pesar de sonreír , su rostro realmente era escalofriante.- Pero, ahora yo me voy a deleitar.- se acerco a Anna la cual miraba sorprendida a su prometido, el estaba parado frente a ella levantando el hacha en lo alto, con una mirada asesina, listo para cortar a la mitad a la rubia.-

ALTOOO!!.- Lyzerg, al ver donde se dirigía la situación rápidamente tomo un pequeño florero y lo aventó contra la cabeza de Yoh, sus mirada maldita y sus ojos blancos penetrantes lo miraron.- Lyzerg Diethel. Prepárate.- fue lo ultimo que atinó a decir en su transe satánico para luego caer desmayado.

- Yoh.- la rubia rápidamente amortiguo la caída de Yoh, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, haciendo reposar la cabeza de él en sus piernas.- Qué demonios pasa aquí?.- pregunto Anna de muy mal humor a Len.

- Y tu crees que yo sé? Jamás arriesgaría mi trasero en entrar aquí si hubiera algún problema!!!.- sentencio el chino.

- Yoh no es así, algo tuvo que haber pasado.- dijo Hao seriamente.

- Oi, no creo que Len tenga la culpa, la casa todos sabemos que fue un regalo.- Horo saltó a defender a Len sin dudarlo, el mismo Usui, se preguntó por qué demonios lo había hecho, si esa pelea era solo de Len.

- Defiende a tu noviecito luego de que solucionemos el problema con MI hermano.- contestó Hao fieramente

- Mi noviecito?? quien te dijo eso? .- las mejillas de Horo adquirieron un tono Rosado casi imperceptible

- No soy el noviecito de nadie Hao.- habló secamente Len.- si tienes que hablar de parejas mírate tú y el verdecito

- y yo que tengo que ver?.- Lyzerg abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar el apodo que con tanto "cariño" le pusieron los otros.

- No me mezcles con lagartos.- se defendió el castaño.

- Lagarto?.- dijo el peliverde en un tono ciertamente ofendido.- y tu qué?

- Yo qué? soy perfecto , claro.

- miren, hablo Brad Pitt.- se metió Horo

- Prefiero ser Brad Pitt antes que tener preferencias sexuales con un chino mitad gato mitad tiburón.

- A quién le dices así Hao Asakura?.- contesto el Tao evidentemente molesto

- A ti quien más.- río el castaño ante su propio comentario.

- Por lo menos TENGO preferencias sexuales .- contesto el de Hokkaido, rematando por dos el doble comentario de Hao.

- OIGAN PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR TODOS??.- la rubia molesta y preocupada por su prometido necesitaba que guardaran silencio, finalmente el de cabellos cortos despertó, sonriendo tranquilamente.- Hola Anna, jijiji.- su actitud había cambiado y su mirada también, no era lo mismo de antes, la rubia feliz de ver a Yoh tal y como era, lo abrazo tiernamente.- Yoh...- el castaño solo atinó a sonrojarse y a sonreír.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir.- sentencio el Tao tranquilamente. a lo que los demás asintieron y, con ayuda de Yoh y Lyzerg fueron llevados a sus cuartos.

A la media noche la tormenta se había vuelto peor y los truenos resonaban en toda la casa. sin embargo Horo Horo, el cual tenía su habitación para el solo, como todos, exceptuando a Yoh y Anna, podía dormir sin ningún problema, pero unos pequeños golpecitos en su puerta lo hicieron despertar.

El peliazul medio dormido pregunto por la persona que iba a tocar a su puerta.- Quién es?.

- Hoto...Abre.- el de Hokkaido ,como si fuera un flash abrió la puerta encontrándose con una imagen más que tierna, Len abrazando una almohada, con un rostro que delataba lo asustado que estaba en las tormentas.- he...te molestaría si...tu ...sabes.- miraba hacía abajo con un evidente sonrojo.

- Claro que no Len, duerme conmigo si quieres.- contesto Horo sonriendo y dejándole pasar.- si no te molesta compartir cama, claro.- esta vez el sonrojo fue de Horo.

- He, no hay problema.- otra vez sonrojado se metió dentro de las sábanas de Horo, el cual rápidamente se volteo y parecía haberse dormido.- Hoto?.- preguntó Len casi inaudible a lo que el de Hokkaido contesto con silencio, un trueno se apodero del ruido de la lluvia haciendo asustar al joven chino, el cual sin dudar se aferró fuertemente a Horo, abrazándolo.- Gracias.- susurro esto ultimo antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido, el de Hokkaido había sentido el abrazo y el tiritar de Len, totalmente rojo, se dio vuelta despacio en la cama hasta quedar frente al rostro del chino, abrazándolo por la cintura, susurrando.- gracias a vos.- para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas habitaciones más lejos, Lyzerg se encontraba casi en la misma situación, solo que platicaba con Hao en el cuarto de este, ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama mirándose fijamente.- que crees que le haya pasado a tu hermano?.- inquirió el peliverde.

- eso me gustaría saber. Quizás este lugar esconde más secretos de lo que pensamos nosotros.- se acerco un poco a lyzerg.- porque no nos preocupamos de otros asuntos?.- dijo Hao avivadamente.- Hace horas que hablamos de mi hermano y me gustaría que hagamos otras cosas.- sonrío de lado, con una mirada sensual la cual siempre hacía temblar a Lyzerg. El peliverde se sonrojo y asintió levemente. fue acercándose de a poco hasta juntar sus labios con los de Hao, fundiéndose en un beso.

En el cuarto en donde se encontraban Anna y Yoh, este último por alguna extraña razón no podía consolar el sueño, repetidas y extrañas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, sobre él intentando matar a sus amigos, envenenando su comida, con un hacha en la mano y , por último, el aterrorizado rostro de Anna el cual era totalmente inusual en ella.- mmmh, eso me recuerda... Yo no cené.- con una expresión en sus ojos que demostraba el hambre que tenía, Yoh se dispuso a bajar a la cocina en busca de algún alimento, lentamente bajo las escaleras, intentando no hacer ruido.

Era de noche y la sala de estar estaba muy oscura, decidió prender la luz, pero antes de llegar al interruptor, unos pasos se escucharon tras él, respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, rogando que no hubiera nada que lo hiciera saltar del susto, prendió la luz y giro su cabeza de un lado al otro, no había nada. Se giró completamente para ver una extraña sombra que paso de un lado al otro de la habitación, trago saliva, la sombra se dirigió a la cocina, el mismo lugar dónde el se dirigía. Pensó en abandonar y volver arriba, pero su estómago reclamaba comida, Yoh tenía mucha hambre y eso podía contra su miedo.

Se precipitó a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo para encender la luz, pero una sensación extraña se lo impidió...

Solo un segundo...Fuego, olor a azufre, podía sentir como el mismo se quemaba, cerro sus ojos, pero casi no pudo, se vio a él mismo, en el centro de la cocina siendo atado por cuerdas que iban en cada una de sus extremidades; la punta de cada una de las cuatro cuerdas era sostenida por un hombre encima de un caballo. Atrás de todo, un sujeto al cual solo se le podía ver su sonrisa psicópata. Los hombres a caballo lentamente les indicaron a sus animales que comenzarán a trotar , el cuerpo del castaño quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras el Yoh verdadero contemplaba la escena estupefacto sintió como cada uno de los huesos de su igual era dislocado como si él estuviera ahí. Cada vez los caballos se tomaban más distancia hasta que finalmente cada uno de los cuatro miembros de Yoh fueron arrancados de su cuerpo.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- un grito ahogado, en un completo estado de inconciencia fue necesario para que todos se acercaran allí. Hao se acercó a su hermano golpeándolo suavemente haciéndolo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente Yoh volvió en sí, vomitando en el suelo.

Qué pasó?.- pregunto su hermano mientras lo sujetaba. El de cabellos cortos se encontraba temblando, sin todavía poder salir del shock.- vi-vivo .- articuló finalmente.- me ...me desmembraron vivo.- dos lágrimas le escurrieron a Yoh mientras Hao le encargaba a cualquiera del resto que lo ayudara a llevar a Yoh hasta un sillón cercano, este estaba en el suelo tirado boca abajo, sin mover sus brazos ni piernas, como si se los hubieran arrancado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oO impresionante nee? xD**

**si realmente fue de su agrado, me gustaría que dejaran un lindo lindo rvw nn**

**y si no fue de su agrado, ya que, dejenlo también xD**

**se aceptan criticas...no muy malas porfavor xD es mi primer fic de terror xD**

**aios**


	2. Segunda Noche: Gula

**Debo aclarar ante todo que este fic es YAOI por lo tanto homo fóbicos por favor abstenerse a leer, fic de terror, por lo tanto no está exento de la sangre las muertes sin sentido y las tramas con suspenso y blah blah xD**

**Disclaimer: Shaman king no me pertenece. **

**Sin más preámbulo, que tengan una lectura agradablemente sangrienta nOn.**

**Segunda Noche: Gula.**

**A** la mañana siguiente, nadie pudo recuperarse del shock que había sufrido Yoh, todos estaban concientes de que algo muy extraño le debió haber pasado, con solo recordar las últimas palabras que dijo Yoh esa noche, antes de callar sus labios y ser transportado por sus amigos a un sillón cercano

"_vi-vivo... me...me desmembraron...vivo"_

El desayuno de esa mañana transcurrió en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar de nada; Anna estaba muy preocupada por Yoh, por ende, estaba más sulfurada de lo normal; Hao estaba terriblemente apático y junto con Lyzerg comenzaron a mirar de mala manera a Len, quien se sentía como un León enjaulado al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo; Horo, por su parte estaba dispuesto a rematar cualquier comentario que dijeran sobre Len, el de Hokkaido sabía que el chino no tenía la culpa de lo que le haya pasado a Yoh, sin embargo todos le echaban roña a él.

Ellos no iban a ser los únicos en la casa, sino que todavía estaban esperando que llegaran aquellos que no fueron en la camioneta, estos eran Pilika, la hermana de Horo, Chocolove, Tamao y Fausto. El grupo se había enterado a primera hora del problema sucedido, y sin dudar por un momento partieron rumbo a la mansión.

-Picudo, pásame la salsa, si es que no le pusiste ninguna droga dentro para que me comporte extraño y quiera matar a mis amigos.- el pelilargo miró de mala manera al de ojos dorados, como quién no se guarda ni el más mínimo rencor.

- Si tanta desconfianza tienes, ve a comprarte una para ti, la tienda está bajando la colina, como a tres horas de viaje.- Len lo miró amenazadoramente, con una sonrisa de superioridad esbozándose en su rostro. Hao decidió no echar más leña al fuego, simplemente porque pensó en su hermano y el sabía que no le gustaban las peleas.

A las, aproximadamente, 4 horas pasadas del desayuno finalmente llegaron los faltantes; Tamao no mostraba una mirada tímida, sino una mirada asustada. Chocolove, el cual, en situaciones extremas solo se lo podía ver serio, y esta era una de esas pocas, Pilika la cuál tenía los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar y Fausto, el cual era el encargado de llevarlos a todos allí este último siempre se mantenía serio y respetuoso ante cualquier tipo de situación por lo que era difícil descifrar si estaba o no preocupado. Len los hizo pasar y les indico dónde estaba Yoh, los guió hasta el cuarto, ahí estaba el morocho, acostado con su mirada perdida en el techo, por fuera parecía estar perfectamente normal pero cuando alguien le hablaba o algo este abría los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzaba a pedir suplicante que por favor se alejaran, que moriría desangrado y unas cuantas cosas más, carentes de sentido alguno.

Len decidió que la situación con Yoh ya no podía ser peor, el realmente necesitaba que lo trataran y nadie la estaba pasando bien, así que, una vez que cada uno estuvo en su correspondiente cuarto acomodando sus bienes personales, el chino tomó el teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a una ambulancia para que lo trasladaran.

Marcó el número de emergencias con rapidez, para darse cuenta que la línea estaba muerta.- CARAJO .- colgó el teléfono haciendo que este diera un severo golpe contra la mesa en la cual se apoyaba.

- ¿Te sucede algo Len?.- el peliazul hizo acto de presencia en la sala de estar al escuchar el golpe seco del teléfono contra la mesa.

- La línea está muerta, alguien debió haber cortado el cable telefónico del poste de afuera.- refunfuño el chino.- iré a ver que demonios sucede.- el joven de cabellos violetas, comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose al recibidor, para salir a ver el poste de teléfono.

- ¿Acaso me estás invitando a acompañarte?.- Pregunto avivadamente Horo, a lo cual recibió una mirada entre enojada y a la vez... afirmativa?. El peliazul sin más recorrió los pocos metros que habían desde la sala al recibidor al lado de Len, el último intentó abrir la puerta, en vano puesto que está no se movía de ninguna manera, ni siquiera se movía la perilla de esta.- No se abre.- dijo entre dientes.

-Calma Len, quizás no le estás poniendo suficiente fuerza.- el de Hokkaido intentó abrir la puerta también, más no lo consiguió

-¿¿QUÉ MIERDA LE ESTÁ PASANDO A ESTA CASA??.- el joven de ojos dorados, totalmente exaltado pateo la puerta de madera; la golpeo, la embistió e hizo todo lo posible por abrirla, mas no había caso, la puerta no se abría y el Len estaba que explotaba.- MENUDA CASA QUE ME REGALAS PADRE!.- gritaba el chino con toda la potencia de su voz, tomó un poco más de distancia, dispuesto a embestir con toda su fuerza la puerta. cuando estaba a menos de un milímetro de esta, sintió uno de sus pies resbalar. Estaba a punto de caerse, pero a fortuna del chino, cierto Usui se encontraba cerca, por lo cual antes de que cayera lo tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, pegando por inercia la cabeza de Len a su pecho.

- Hoto...¿qué demonios?.-el de cabellos violetas miró a Horo por unos segundos, admirando sus facciones y la mirada tranquila que poseía en esos instantes. ¿Cómo podía ser que en esos momentos tan horribles que estaban pasando, Horo pudiera tener su mirada tan serena y dulce?

- Tranquilo.- el de Hokkaido solo atino a poner su mano libre en la nuca de Len, acariciándola suavemente.- Estás muy tenso Len.- intentó acercar sus labios al oído del chino para susurrar suavemente.- Relájate.- lentamente Horo soltó la muñeca de Len y puso su mano en la cintura de este , mientras el de ojos dorados se aferraba al cuello del peliazul con sus brazos y con su oído escuchaba el incesante golpeteo del corazón de él.

Ambos deseaban que ese momento, ese segundo de efímera existencia durara mucho más tiempo, pero, para su desgracia unos pasos se dirigían a ellos.

- Hermano te estaba buscando!.- exclamo la Usui al encontrar a su hermano luego de buscarlo por toda la casa.

- Pilika, Qué pasa?.- Horo se acercó a su hermana, la cual tenía una mirada preocupada y sostenía un pequeño papel.

- Hermano, esta nota apareció en el cuarto de Chocolove, debajo de su puerta.- le extendió a su hermano el papel para que lo leyera.

"_La Ira cayó en el sueño eterno de su tortura, más todavía la Gula se acerca a tu presencia y el castigo será enorme."_

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?.- exclamaron al unísono Len y Horo. Ninguno de los dos entendía que significaba la nota.- Pilika, ¿qué clase de broma pesada es esta?.- Dijo seriamente el Usui mayor.

- No estoy haciendo ninguna broma, hermano.- Los ojos de la menor , reflejaban, aparte del miedo, la verdad de lo que decía.- Ninguno de nosotros bromearía con esto.- miro hacia el suelo conteniendo sus lagrimas mientras hablaba con un fino hilo de voz.- Nosotros... No queríamos que...Yoh...- a la mención del nombre de su amigo, Pilika se desmoronó a llorar en el suelo. Al ver a su hermana llorando, Horo fue corriendo a abrazarla, no soportaba ver llorar a su hermana pequeña, ella siendo , en cierta forma, mas madura que él.

A unos poco metros, los Hokkaido eran observados por Len, la molestia era bastante visible en su rostro, decidió dejar lo de la puerta para mas rato y se fue directo a su habitación, al perecer ya no tenia mas que hacer por esos lados. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con Fausto, nuevamente serio, Dios como odiaba a ese tipo, una de las pocas personas a las que no podía leerle el pensamiento, y eso le fastidiaba. Pretendía pasar sin siquiera mirarlo, pero el rubio se le adelanto-- Que le ha pasado a Pilika?- preguntó-

-Que se yo... pregúntale a su querido hermano que la consuela- Contestó sarcástico.

-Celoso?- Fausto esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el enfurecido rostro del tongari al escuchar tal cosa.

- Jaja pero que estas diciendo, yo solo quiero arreglar el maldito teléfono- miró de reojo a Fausto y siguió avanzando por el corredor, caminando a su cuarto

-No te creo- Y enseguida siguió caminando e ignorando al chino.

Pasado el anochecer Tamao, la encargada de hacer la cena, estaba ya terminando de cocinar, había preparado un banquete, ella decía que cocinar la calmaba y con este tema de Yoh, estaba realmente muy nerviosa, por suerte su instinto de cocinera no se veía opacado ante ese tipo de situaciones; los olores que desprendían los alimentos eran realmente deliciosos y abrían el apetito a cualquiera, en especial a cierto morocho que marchaba por allí.- Tamao! pero que banquete te has mandado pue'.- Chocolove miraba la comida con estrellas en los ojos, recordando que no había comido absolutamente nada desde que partieron, la pelirosada al escuchar su nombre dio un brinco asustada.- Cho-chocolove... m-me a-asustaste.- observó como el morocho se acercaba peligrosamente a la comida así que se puso frente a Chocolove, entre él y la mesa con alimentos.- dis-diculpa, pero es pa-para la cena de-deberás es-esperar.- el morocho la miro suplicante.- Tamao solo un poco.

-No.- dijo la chica totalmente decidida, a lo que el morocho tuvo que obedecer e irse a otro lado, se sentía tan hambriento que ni siquiera podía pensar dónde se dirigía, hasta que se topó con una habitación pequeña, cómoda, parecía una biblioteca, llena de polvo, dio dos pasos mientras sentía la madera podrida rechinar bajo sus pies: un aire de silencio reinaba en este lugar poco espacioso, polvoriento y lleno de telas de araña. Aquel cuarto no poseía muchas cosas, solo tenía un foco de luz en el techo en el cual se podían ver los cables de este fácilmente, una biblioteca, y una mesa, en la cual había un libro gordo. de tapa dura y de color negro escrito con letras rojo sangre _"El_ _Verdadero Infierno De Dante". _Dentro del cuarto comenzó a hacer una menor temperatura el moreno comenzó a sentir un frío que le helaba la sangre, mientras sintió como la puerta se cerró tras el un fuerte viento comenzó a azotar, tan fuerte que incluso logro disipar las telas de araña que cubrían el libro y abrirlo hasta un poco antes de la mitad, Chocolove, corrompido por la curiosidad se acercó al libro mientras leía las letras que brillaban en las amarillentas páginas:

"_y yendo cada vez más al fondo, encontré el lugar dónde aquellos iracundos son castigados, envueltos en sus rituales sangrientos, arrancando parte por parte de aquellos que pecaron, torturándolos hasta la locura que los llevaría a la muerte"_

El viento volvió a azotar hasta correr hasta una página en blanco; el morocho la observó atentamente, mientras veía aclararse algo que parecían letras escritas en sangre:

"_Bajando en picada, podías encontrar a aquellos que abusaban de lo material, viendo como les abrían la boca, ingiriendo todo aquello que no eran capaces de comer o beber, llorando y gritando, mientras los demonios los alimentaban"_

Chocolove estaba totalmente desconcertado y asustado, lo peor de todo, era que no podía salir de aquel lugar, sentía sus músculos adormecidos y sus pies parecían no querer responderle mientras en el libro volvían a aparecer otras palabras

"_El próximo es..."_

Lo leyó unas diez veces antes de ver la sombra de un hombre frente a él sonriente que lo señalaba y se acercaba a él lo que provocó que profiriera un espeluznante grito que solo se escuchó hacia un poco más que la mitad del pasillo.

Desde hacía rato estaba en su cuarto, miraba cada centímetro del techo intentando encontrarle una falla, usándolo como excusa para evadir la gran confusión que albergaba dentro suyo, ¿por qué había sentido tanta ira? ¿ por qué se había enojado tanto al punto de darse vuelta e ir a molestar a otro? No entendía nada, ni siquiera a sí mismo. No negaba que le gustaba el Usui, por eso amaba hacerlo enojar, tratarlo mal y otras cosas, pero, de ninguna manera iba a permitir sentirse celoso y mucho menos de la hermana de Horo, principalmente porque ERA SU HERMANA!. Se sentía tan indecente al pensar en que Horo y Pilika tuvieran esa relación que prácticamente le daba náuseas. Tuvo que guardarse el resto de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que alguien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Len?.- llamó una voz algo débil.

-¿Qué?.- contestó el Tao con fiereza dándose cuenta de quién se trataba, así que se limitó a seguir de espaldas a la puerta

-¿Estás mal por algo? Te fuiste como si nada hoy y me quede preocupado.- dijo el de Hokkaido sin ninguna vergüenza de ello.

- ¿Mal? ¿por qué iba a estar "mal" Hoto?.- preguntó Len con falsa ironía.

- No sé, Fausto dijo que te vio algo celoso, aunque no sé porque.- Hablaba ingenuo.- Y es Horo.- contestó, esto último apretando los dientes.

- Hoto, en fin... ¿de qué crees que me podría poner celoso, idiota?.- preguntó el chino, guardando todo indicio de que lo que decía era mentira, el estaba celoso.

El peliazul se acercó lentamente y sin hacer ruido a Len, aproximo su boca a su oreja, respirando suavemente sobre ella mientras susurraba.- de mí...¿quizás?

Len pasó por toda la gama de rojos al sentir el cuerpo de Horo tan cerca, su respiración contra su oreja, de repente recordó que no quería dejársela tan fácil al de Hokkaido así que se dio vuelta para observar el rostro de Horo unos segundos antes de impactar una palma en su mejilla.- Eso te pasa por pensar idioteces.- salió de la cama dejando a Horo caer sobre ella y con moviemientos suaves se retiró del cuarto, mientras la sonrisa del peliazul se volvía más confianzuda.- Este es mi juego, Len.- Mientras veía al chino retirarse.

Tenía la mente totalmente sobrecargada de tantas deducciones, pero todas resultaban imposibles de comprender e imposibles de suceder. Lyzerg estaba harto de no pensar sin llegar a ningún lado, quería saber que pasó con Yoh, por qué había actuado tan extraño y por qué aún no podía despertar, pero hacía falta algo y estaba muy estresado de tanto pensar. se estiró en la silla mientras se masajeaba las sienes y se volvía a concentrar en las hojas llenas de según él, deducciones absurdas.

-Pareces tenso Lyzerg.- susurró una suave voz en su oído, el joven, automáticamente se tensó al reconocer de quien se trataba.- Ha-Hao.- exhalo el de ojos verdes al sentir la respiración del castaño en su oreja, este tomo por los hombros a Lyzerg masajeándolo suavemente.- relájate.- Lyzerg se dejó llevar por Hao mientras sus bocas lentamente se acercaban hasta llagar a acariciarse, ninguno de los dos sabían a lo que jugaban ni por qué jugaban a eso, pero algo era seguro, amaban hacerlo. Hao sentía placer al tener al joven bajo su control, por su parte Lyzerg se sentía extasiado con cada caricia que Hao le diera, se sentía en otro universo. Cada segundo el beso se volvía más fogoso y el contacto se hacía más íntimo. El de cabellos verdes había terminado por parase acercándose al castaño cada vez más, acariciando su espalda y jugueteando con su cabello, mientras el otro tocaba descaradamente el trasero de Lyzerg y pasaba una mano por debajo de la remera de este.

Estuvieron por un buen rato así, en el límite de avanzar o no, pero pensaron en Yoh, en el mal momento que Anna estaba pasando y se sintieron mal como para seguir.

- Entonces lo dejamos para otro momento?.- Lyzerg miró a Hao desde la cama, con ojos tristes.- No estoy enojado, no mires así.- le sonrío de lado para luego salir del cuarto.

Yoh...- la rubia miraba al castaño desde un rincón oscuro del cuarto, se veía tan sereno como siempre, pero no hablaba, parecía un vegetal.- Sí solo pudiera, traerte de nuevo.- excalamaba Anna con un hilo de voz.

Una voz la rodeo, era un suave siseo que sonaba algo amenazador.- _"la muerte de alguna de las dos lo traerá otra vez"_

-¿Quién está ahí?.- respondió Anna con determinación.

- _Quién más si tu propia conciencia, Kyouyama.- _Siseo nuevamente.

-¡Qué absurdo! Muéstrate de una vez.- se levantó con mucha determinación mientras sentía como miles de dudas la rodeaban, dudas que ella jamás había tenido.

-_Tamamura_.- susurró .- _Tamao Tamamura, ella quiere a Yoh Asakura, mucho más que tú. Y él también la prefiere a ella_.- esta vez el siseo se permitió quebrar para mostrar una pequeña risa.

-¡Eso es mentira, Yoh me ama y yo lo amo!.- la rubia se tapó las orejas para no escuchar aquellas mentiras que no dejaban de sonar reales.

- _Tamamura siempre estuvo en todo momento, incondicionalmente al lado de Asakura, lo amó sin que él le dijera nada y eso él lo respetaba más de lo que crees._

-basta.- susurró la rubia cayendo de rodillas al piso.

- _Eres necia, solo tienes que pensarlo un poco, ella es perfecta, es una ama de casa ejemplar, en cambio ¿Tú qué eres? Un pedazo de carne para usar._

_-_ Eso es mentira.- cerraba sus ojos presionaba mas su manos contra sus oídos sin darse cuenta de que cerraba los puños lentamente agarrando su cabello, arrancándoselo.

- _Si quieres que realmente sea mentira mata a Tamamura.- _la voz seguida de una risas que hacían eco en la cabeza de anna, lentamente se fueron apagando. Y esta de a poco recobró la compostura, con un poco de inquietud se dirigió a la cocina dónde probablemente ya estarían cenando.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- un grito femenino se escuchó por toda la casa, Anna bajó lo más rápido que pudo para divisar a Tamao tirada en el suelo con los brazos arañados y la ropa media sucia y desgarrada.

-Tamao, ¿Qué pasó?.- se apresuró la rubia en ir a ayudarla mientras la joven derramaba lágrimas y tenía una expresión de asco en el rostro.- se- se comió to-todo y lu-luego me-me enojé.- Anna le daba aire mientras el resto legaba lentamente para escuchar a Tamao.- y-le-le di-dije "e-egoísta" y me-me atacó.- Tamao rompió a llorar mientras Anna le ponía el hombro para que llorara.- ¿Quién fue?.-

Pero al parecer la joven no había terminado de contar, por lo que siguió hablando como si nada.- En-entonces él- co-comenzó a con-convulsionarse y vo-vomitó gu-gusanos y ser-serpientes vivos.- la pelirosada señaló al frente, dónde nadie había visto. El cuerpo de Chocolove se hallaba en el suelo todo retorcido y carente de vida y a su alrededor un vómito blancuzco que , si se veía atentamente podían observarse gusanos amarillos y serpientes blancas que lo rondaban.

FLASH BACK MODE.

Salió de aquel cuarto, con sus ojos desorbitados, caminando con dificultad y balbuceando palabras incomprensibles; un aire pesado lo rodeaba, lo obligaba a concentrarse en sí mismo y no ver al resto, se acercó a la cocina nuevamente, mirando hacia los alimentos; una sonrisa aturdida y maniática se dibujó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a comer cada uno de los alimentos con rapidez, no podía parar de hacerlo, no sabía por qué. sentía a su conciencia dormida y su cuerpo no actuaba como él quería.

**-**Cho-Chocolove de-deja eso!.- otra vez, Tamamura se interpuso entre el morocho y los alimentos, pero esta vez el joven la tumbó de un golpe en el suelo, poniéndose sobre ella con dos cuchillos en sus manos, mientras reía frenéticamente clavaba los cuchillos en el contorno de su ropa y arañaba sus brazos. La pobre pelirosada no podía ni proferir un bendito grito, estaba pasmada y sentía que no podría moverse, sentía que era su fin. De repente el morocho comenzó a temblar ligeramente, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al lado de Tamao, mientras se retorcía sin cesar todo su cuerpo, vomitó , no solo una, sino repetidas veces; la joven solo atinó a alejarse un poco más e intentar recobrar el habla, lo cual le fue posible una vez que vio la imagen final: Chocolove tirado en el suelo, con la boca abierta y sus ojos oscuros, carentes de brillo vital, de su boca salieron dos o tres serpientes las cuáles ahora rondaban el cuerpo de este y pasaban encima del vómito, aplastando los gusanos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno ni nombrar el horroroso trabajo que me costó hacer este capi xD un poco más y me vuelvo monja, intenté crear situaciones de presión psicológica en los personajes, en especial en anna, pero eso no se los voy a comentar hasta siguientes capítulos xD ahora voy a contestar los rvws de la hermosa gente que se tomó el tiempo para leer mi fic, arigatou gozaimasu n.n_

_**Dibboroth:**__ me alegra mucho que te hayas asustado con el fic y también que te parezca increíble , gracias por molestarte en leer mis boberías xD._

_**oOoSanctuaryoOo**__: gracias por leer nOn , si la verdad este es mi primer terror pero estoy bastante influenciada por esa película, por esa y por Rocky Horror Picture Show xD pero eso es otro tema xD y lo adivinas bastante bien, va a venir la lujuria, en algúuuuuuun momento y ese capítulo lo quiero hacer bastante Gore junto con el de la envidia, pero SHHHHHHH_

_**Nakontany**__: gracias por tomarte la molestía de leer, pero lamentablemente no puedo conceder tu petición de que no hayan muertes, como habrás visto en este capítulo, y lo del desmembramiento, te vas a enterar más adelante por qué fue xD_

_**Newith:**__ a vos no te contesto nada ¬¬ xDD ah re como dije acá está la continuación pero todavía ni empecé con el tres, así que vas a tener que esperar xD_

_**DraculaN666:**__ me alegra que te haya gustado nOn y no te preocupes yo estoy igual de desequilibrada, incluso creo que peor xD y Lemon llegará x)_

_**TamaoNishan**__: VIVA EL HOROXLEN O definitivamente es lo mejor!! Me alegra que te gusten las parejas que con tanto cariño pensé (...yo pienso o.O?) creo que nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para soportar que te desmiembren vivo u.u , gracias por leer nOn._

_**Galy:**__ Gracias por leer XD la verdad es que yo pienso igual, dudo que Yoh siga con hambre...quizás sueñe con nubes de naranjas o.o o con Pockys de naranjas? xDD._

_**k-chaz:**__ DISTE EN EL CLAVO xD odio el lenxtamao, de hecho odio a tamao con toooooda mi existencia y lo de errores de redacción , bueno che xD son 17 años de tonta que tengo gracias a diios sé escribir xDD de todas formas te agradezco por tomar la molestia de leer mi fic y encima dejarme un review tan largo y bonito nOn, gracias y te estaré leyendo, nee? o.o_

_bueno , eso es todo xD ya me cansé de escribir, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y ya saben si les gustó háganmelo saber nOn_


	3. Tercera Noche: Pereza

**Tercera Noche: Pereza.**

Carajo.- susurró Len con cara de asco, mientras revisaba los signos vitales de Chocolove, conteniendo, además de sus ganas de vomitar, lo que parecía ser una especie de ira mezclada con impotencia le comunicó al resto.- Está muerto.- se paró apresuradamente mientras le resto lo veía, Tamao había largado a llorar mientras sus lágrimas eran contenidas en el abrazo que Pilika le proporcionaba, Anna, totalmente atónita se dejó caer en el suelo diciendo una y mil veces "MALDICIÓN" mientras golpeaba con ira al suelo de cerámica blanca, como si este tuviera la culpa.

En un atrevimiento Lyzerg tomó por el cuello de su traje a Len gritándole.- DEMONIOS LEN, VAMONÓS DE ESTA MALDITA CASA.-

El Tao miró inexpresivamente a lyzerg por unos instantes para luego esbozar una sonrisa burlona.-Intenta escapar de aquí, Lyzerg, mi camioneta dejó de andar...estamos barados.- sonrió para recibir un buen golpe en la mandíbula por parte de inglés, logrando impactar su espalda y cabeza a la pared cercana, dejándolo aturdido.

-Sácanos ahora, Tao.- El de verdes cabellos ahora sonaba muy serio y se dirigía hacia Len para asestarle otro golpe. Para la suerte del chino, Horo se colocó delante de él.

-Detente Lyzerg, no solucionas nada con esto.- Calmó un poco al peliverde, este , por su parte ocultaba su mirada la cual estaba llena de ira.

-¿Qué me detenga?.- esbozo una insana sonrisa.- POR CULPA DE LA INVITACIÓN DE ESTE BASTARDO NOS ESTAMOS MURIENDO HORO¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?.- exclamó con ira mientras intentaba propinarle un golpe al Usui, sin embargo, este logró atrapar la muñeca de Lyzerg a tiempo.

-Deja de armar escándalo.- contesto con la mirada baja.- Todos estamos tristes, no solo tú.- ayudó a Len a levantarse y a caminar, pasó al lado de Lyzerg, quien todavía estaba shockeado ante las palabras del peliazul.- Entiende un poco la situación, imbécil.- dicho esto Horo acompañó a Len hasta su cuarto.

-Hoto, estoy bien, no tienes porque seguirme "ayudando".- reclamo el de cabellos violetas avergonzado mientras subía la escalera con Horo abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Hasta recién estabas aturdido, déjame ayudarte a terminar de subir.- exclamo dulcemente.-Por lo menos tengo una buena excusa para tocarte.- terminó en un susurro. Antes estas palabras el Tao se sonrojó levemente ocultando su rostro.

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- preguntó con un sutil tono de voz mientras el Usui detenía su caminar ya que habían llegado al cuarto de Len.

-¿Por qué otra razón más que lograr enamorarte?.- contestó el de Hokkaido con una sonrisa viendo fijo a los ojos de Len, este se quedó petrificado cuando Horo intentó acercarse más a él, intentando besarlo. Cuando este se encontraba prácticamente rozando los labios del chino sintió un vacío en donde estaba el Tao, abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado unos momentos para encontrarse con un enorme espacio libre y la puerta del cuarto de Len cerrada.- Creo, que todavía falta para que me demuestres lo que sientes Len.- Sonrió de lado mientras caminaba a su pieza dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

-Ah Horo! más...más duro, dame... más duro.- sentenciaba el chino bañado en sudor que se retorcía de placer al ser penetrado por el de Hokkaido.

-Len...Ah!.- articulaba el de cabellos celestes completamente cegado por el placer de sentirse dentro del Tao.

Se sentía tan bien encima del chino, era una experiencia deliciosa, algo que solo él podía probar, cerró sus ojos mientras penetraba con más rapidez; llegando al orgasmo, escuchando los gemidos y peticiones del de cabellos violetas... intentaba escuchar, pero ni un sonido salía de la boca.

-Len?.- Lo llamó en el oído una vez que salió de su interior.- Len, mírame por lo menos hice algo malo?.- paso suavemente su mano por su rostro, contorneando sus labios con los dedos, estos estaban mojados, miro sus dedos los cuales estaban manchados con una sustancia roja.- sangre?- Lentamente la cabeza del Tao se volteo, su rostro estaba cubierto en sangre y sus ojos rodaron por el piso mientras se levantaba y caminaba como una especie de zombie hacia Horo, el cual retrocedía lo más que podía hasta que sintió una pared deteniendo su avanzar.

El Tao se acercaba con sus manos extendidas transformando los centímetros que lo separaban del de Hokkaido en milímetros, chorreaba sangre por todos lados y su cuerpo se veía cubierto de lo que era una especie de gangrena embebida en la sangre que le salía por los huecos de los ojos y su boca abierta, la cual producía un chillido incesante que le taladraba los oídos al de cabellos celestes.

Se despertó agitado, con su respiración entrecortada y sudando a mares, miró a su alrededor.. ya era de día, suspiro aliviado y se levantó de la cama, había soñado aquello, pero fue tan real, habría jurado que realmente estaba haciendo "eso" con Len. Pero a la vez lo sentía irreal, sin duda fue una pesadilla, una hermosa pesadilla.

Bajó a desayunar, solo estaban Len, Anna y Fausto desayunando en un completo y sepulcral silencio. La rubia tenía un aspecto más blanco que de costumbre y unas prominentes ojeras, producto seguramente del mal sueño. El Tao, por su parte, parecía estresado y como no estarlo, estaban atrapados arriba de una colina de difícil acceso con el teléfono muerto, ambos vehículos sin funcionar y, por si lo había olvidado, Yoh estaba en un extraño estado vegetal y Chocolove había muerto; el único que parecía pasivo ante todos estos hechos era Fausto que no quitaba una semi sonrisa calmada de su rostro; había cosas que Horo no entendía y una de ellas era Fausto, el tipo ante cualquier cosa siempre se mostraba calmo, nunca sabías que sentía realmente, cosa que a más de uno le irritaba, especialmente a Len.

Una vez que tomaron el desayuno en un completo silencio cada uno se retiró a su habitación y quedó meditando acerca de la situación, ninguno quería moverse de donde estaba; estaban muy contrariados por la muerte de Chocolove.

Dos golpes fueron a parar a la puerta del chico inglés, seguidos de una voz suave- Lyzerg? estás bien?.- aquella voz terminó por inmiscuirse en el cuarto del chico, se trataba de Hao, quien en esos momentos cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Por supuesto que no estoy bien Hao, cómo pretendes que esté ante tal calamidad?.- respondía Lyzerg al momento en el que miraba fijo al de cabellos largos y unas lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos.

-Calma no llores.- el castaño corre a abrazarlo para que se sintiera protegido.- Ya va a pasar todo Lyzerg.

El peliverde solo asintió y dejó que Hao lo abrazase.- Deseo irme ahora mismo Hao.

-Está bien, partiremos mañana.- declaró el de cabellos largos que aún no estaba del todo seguro y era mejor salir o quedarse.

-No Hao, quiero irme AHORA.

-Lyzerg ten un poco de paciencia, por favor.

-No!.- negó el inglés mirando furioso a su acompañante.- yo me iré ahora Hao, contigo o sin ti, ahora vete de mi cuarto!.- rugió mientras empujaba al castaño fuera y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.- ah..- suspiro apoyándose contra la puerta.- será mejor que prepare todo para irme.- se incorporó y se dirigió al armario, sacando toda su ropa de los cajones.- hm qué es esto?.- encontró una nota debajo de la primera remera que sacó del lugar.

"Descendiendo hacia el fondo, yo, Dante puedo observar  
a los perezosos retorciéndose sin césar.  
El dolor la agonía de estos sufridos me hace feliz  
Tanto como me alegra ver, cómo te consumes por el pecado."

De repente la luz del cuarto se fue, con la respiración agitada Lyzerg intentó salir del cuarto, la sensación de pánico lo invadío por completo haciendo que las pulsaciones de su corazón se acelerasen.

Cruzó su carto a zancadas, con el objetivo de llegar a la puerta, mas sintió su propio peso caer sobre la cama al llegar cerca de esta, no deseaba moverse aunque sabía que debía hacerlo y por más que lo intentara sus músculos estaban atrofiados. Miró adelante vio una silueta conocida, que se acercaba incesante al de cabellos verdes, en ese momento se dio cuenta, moriría ahí mismo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y pudo mover su mano hasta presionar "rec" en la grabadora que estaba sobre su mesa de luz.

-Disfrutas tu pecado, verdad, Diethel?

-De qué demonios hablas, quién eres?

-Tú me conoces Lyzerg, tú sabes quien soy.

-...- Se acercaba más y más la sola presencia de él, le helaba la sangre, sentía su respiración distante como si estuviera cerca de él, sentía sus ojos invisibles en la oscuridad clavados en su figura con una sonrisa, los espasmos que tenía su cuerpo provocados por el susto y el único sonido que podía escuchar en esos momentos, la incesante y lenta caminata del sujeto que estaba frente a él.

-Por ahora digamos que soy el que te llevará a pagar tu pecado, Diethel.- sintió dos manos heladas en su espalda, levantándolo del lugar, se vio en un remolino negro turbio, sentía mareos, miedo, no estaba listo, debía admitirlo, era un cobarde.

Sintió su cuerpo caer; aterrizando sobre lo que parecía ser algo acolchonado, no reaccionó enseguida, el colchón lo estaba mordiendo en sus manos, en su cintura y en su cuello. Le dolía , pero aún así no veía nada. Recordó entonces que en su bolsillo había un encendedor que llevaba siempre por alguna emergencia, moviendo su mano, la cual estaba entumecida por alguna razón logró encontrar el encendedor, lo encendió y vio la prominente hinchazón de su brazo, el cual estaba absolutamente todo morado y de un tamaño colosal; dolía, dolía mucho, peor que caerse de bruces contra el suelo. alumbró en la parte de arriba, pero estaba tan hundo el pozo que no pudo encontrar ni un mísero rastro de luz, fue entonces cuando observó su colchón, de un color bastante exuberante, era una mezcla de tonalidades, grises, amarillas verdes, se movía! el colchón se movía! fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta, estaba en una fosa, una fosa llena de serpientes, aparentemente venenosas, quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro y se recostó sobre el colchón sintió como las víboras por la molestia le mordían el rostro, los talones, todo su cuerpo; ya no le importaba, no había salida, pero algo era seguro, gracias a la pista que el dejó su muerte no había sido en vano.

A la mañana siguiente su cuerpo inerte, lleno de manchas rojas y sangre que había brotado a borbotones, se mostraba enorme, producto de las distintas picaduras y las hinchazones, si no fuera por el cabello verde, nadie sabía que ese cuerpo alumbrado por un fino rayo de sol, era el de Lyzerg Diethel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno lamento la tardanza con este capi y les agradezco con una mano en el corazon por dejarme reviews, en finn ahora vamos a mi parte favorita

contestarles los rvws D

oOo Sanctuary oOo: Justo después de que me nombraras esa película me puse a buscarla para ver si encontraba algo de inspiración xDD, lamentablemente nade la quiso ver conmigo, que gente cruel que conozco TT. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi n.n

DraculaN666: hajaja es cierto lo de los fanfics de horoxpilika, aunque a mi pilika me cae muy bien y no tengo nada contra ella , es más me lleva que todos la pinten como una mala persona, pobre pilika TT, en fin, nos veremos en el siguiente capi nOn

Didboroth: vi-vi-viste co-como tar-tar-tamudea? xD a pedido tuyo separe los dialogos como pude, ojala que no te hgas percha los ojos al leerlo como la vez pasada n.nu nos vemos

Galy: adictivo? nunca se me habia ocurrido definir de esa forma al fic P pero me alegra que te parezca interesante ..y asqueroso P esa es la idea xD gracias por leer

yamisuzaku:a mi tambien me gusta el horoxlen ¨O (no podes ser mas obvia chibiseras no ¬¬//no , yo yo... bleh) me alegra que mi fic te haya parecido lo suficiente bueno como para que dejes rvw , arigato y te veo en el proximo capi nn

Lukia Hanajima: pero si es mi lectora acosadora O.O xD me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y lo de la trama es verdad ahora pocos fics itnene una trama solida y la es una lástima

en fin niñas niños gentes

nos vemos en el proximo capi si es que leen

y si les gusto el capi, (o si no P) haganmelo saber

ja ne


End file.
